Eustass Kidd in Wonderland
by Dr Trafalgar Law
Summary: Eustass Kidd es un chico con una vida sencilla y aburrida, hasta que un día como otro cualquiera, se encuentra con un gato sonriente y un tipo-conejo con prisa, en el que desaparecen por un agujero, comenzando ahí todas las aventuras para Kidd. (Aparecerán muchos personajes pero solo habrá una relación Trafalgar Law x Eustass Kidd
1. Encuentros

Tititi

Tititi

-U-ughhhh…

Kidd, como cada mañana, apagó el despertador y dio dos vueltas más en la cama.

Después se arrastró fuera de ella y fue directo al baño.

Aún medio dormido hizo sus necesidades y se dio una ducha. Al salir ya se había despertado.

Fue de nuevo a su dormitorio y abrió su armario. Buscó unos vaqueros desgastados y una camisa negra de asillas, de esas tan características de los mecánicos. Para terminar, se puso las botas también negras y salió al baño de nuevo.

Se miró en el espejo, con sus mechones rojos cayéndole por la cara.

_Este soy yo_ -se dijo- _un chico como otro cualquiera con una vida aburrida como otra cualquiera_

Se paso las manos por la cara acabando detrás de la cabeza. Cogió la gomina y se la restregó en toda la cabellera, dejándose una forma salvaje, puntiaguda, que recordaba al fuego. Y con esto salió del baño.

-Tengo hambreeee!- Gritó, y se hizo el desayuno más grande que pudo.

Después de acabar metió todo en el lavavajillas y se marchó de su apartamento hacia su trabajo de mecánico de coches.

Eustass Kidd fue un niño que tuvo que madurar pronto. Cuando era muy pequeño, su padre murió, y se quedó viviendo con su madre, que para ella, no era más que un hijo no deseado y al que consideraba un estorbo para ella y sus múltiples amantes.

Le daba los tratos básicos para que pudiera sobrevivir, aparte de ello, nada más.

No se le podía considerar una madre.

Por eso Kidd no tuvo una infancia como la de los demás niños. Nunca tuvo amigos hasta ya entrado en edad, pues las madres de estos otros les prohibían a sus hijos el trato con él y con su madre. Tampoco tuvo juguetes, ni golosinas, ni fiestas de cumpleaños, ni nada que fuera normal para un niño con su edad.

Un día, como tantos otros, su madre salió de casa para ir con alguno de sus amantes.

Nunca regresó.

Kidd fue asignado a una casa de acogida, que iba cambiando cada cierto tiempo.

Y así fue saltando de casa en casa hasta que tuvo la mayoría de edad, en la que se fue a vivir solo, y consiguió un trabajo, y así se ha mantenido hasta hoy en día, a sus 24 años.

_No tiene sentido en recordar el pasado -_se dijo-. _Ya nada de eso importa._

Y mientras iba pensando esto, oyó unos maullidos más delante de él. Siguió caminando

Y se encontró un gato en una caja al lado de una farola. Se agachó para acariciarlo y le dijo:

-¿Qué pasa chiquitín? ¿Estás abandonado?

Mirándolo bien, el gato debía de ser joven, sin llegar a ser un adulto. Era blanco como la luna y con motitas marrones detrás de las orejas, en la parte de abajo de las patas y en la cola. También se fijo en sus ojos. Eran grandes y azules grisáceos. Aquel gato le pareció muy bonito.

-¿Cómo es posible que te hayan abandonado?- Dijo mientras le acariciaba debajo del hocico.

El gato empezó a ronronear con los ojos cerrados. De repente se abalanzó con las dos patas sobre esa mano y le clavó las uñas, mientras que le mordía los nudillos.

-Ehh! Qué te pasa de repente?!

El gato simplemente le soltó y se empezó a revolcar en el suelo, juguetón. Kidd sonrió.

Tan rápido como antes, se subió encima del hombro de Kidd y se sentó ahí, cómodamente.

-No no, no puedes hacer eso, me tengo que ir a trabajar- le dijo mientras lo cogía y lo ponía de nuevo en la caja.

Nos vemos… ehh, gatito- Dijo, ya que no tenía ningún nombre.

Y con esto se levantó y se fue. No había dado sino unos cinco pasos cuando notó algo aferrado a su pierna. Miró y ahí estaba el gato de nuevo.

-Oye, es enserio, baja.

Intentó quitárselo de la pierna de nuevo, pero cada vez que tiraba de él, más se aferraba este a su pierna.

-Arrrghhhhhhh de acuerdo! Haz lo que quieras- Finalizó irritado y siguió caminando.

Tiempo después el gato escaló por el cuerpo de Kidd y subió hasta su hombro derecho, por el que solía pasearse hasta el izquierdo y subiéndose en la cabeza, cuando no se quedaba acostado ronroneando, y otras veces en que de repente le mordía la oreja, o apoyándose en el hombro se restregaba por la cara de Kidd.

Esto realmente no le molestaba, y es más, estaba agradecido de que ese gato hubiese aparecido para alegrarle el día.

No faltaba mucho para llegar a su trabajo. Esperaba que Killer, su compañero de trabajo no se enojara por llevar al gato.

Cuando llegó saludó para que supiera que estaba allí.

-Llegas 7 minutos tarde.

Kidd, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido le contestó:

-Ten cuidado, el negocio se va a ir a pique.

Killer se rió.

-Tan solo no llegues tarde la próxima vez.

-Lo siento, tuve distracciones por el camino- dijo señalando al gato encima de su cabeza.

-Eh? Ahh, no me había dado cuenta. Qué haces tú con un gato?

-Me lo encontré de camino aquí, y estaba muy pesado, prácticamente vino por sí solo, espero que no te importe.

-Mientras no se coma una válvula…

-Ni que pudiera hacer eso

Y dicho esto se pusieron a trabajar.

Killer se ocupaba de la recepción y de trabajos menores, mientras que idd se centraba en los trabajos duros y complicados; es lo mejor que se le daba a cada uno de ellos.

En la parte trasera del edificio, Kidd cambiaba unos engranajes viejos y aceitosos por unos nuevos. Dejó los viejos en el suelo y se fue a buscar los recambios. Cuando volvió, se encontró al gato jugando con los engranajes.

-No! Para! –Gritó, se arrodilló y lo cogió por los costados- Ahora estás todo manchado de grasa sucia- Dijo mientras lo miraba. Se había llenado la cara de manchas grasientas, las patas y su lomo. –Demasiado tarde.

-Kidd- Llamó Killer.

Aun arrodillado, humano y gato voltearon la cabeza hacia donde venía la voz.

-Necesito que salgas a comprar unos materiales, puedes ir?

-Sí, no estoy haciendo nada importante.

Killer le dio la lista y Kidd y el gato salieron del almacén de trabajo.

Iba leyendo la lista mientras caminaba por la calle.

Cuando de repente oyó algo que se acercaba a toda velocidad.

Sin tiempo a reaccionar, algo chocó contra él con fuerza y lo hizo caer hacia atrás.

-Pero… que?... - Frotándose la cabeza y enfocando la vista al frente, vio la naturaleza del choque.

Delante de él se encontraba un chico frotándose la cabeza al igual que él.

Al mirarlo mejor, se quedó extrañado.

_Porqué ese chico?..._

El chico tenía el pelo negro ondulado que le caía a ambos lados de la cabeza. También tenía pecas en sus mejillas y una mueca de dolor.

No llevaba camisa puesta, y usaba unos pantalones que le llegaban a la rodilla, junto con unas botas negras voluminosas.

Pero eso no era lo raro en ese chico.

Llevaba puesta una diadema con orejas largas y blancas de conejito. Unas manoplas de patas y una cola con forma de bola.

Además de todo eso, llevaba un reloj colgado del cuello bastante mayor de lo que solían ser, y parecía ser de oro.

_Qué clase de tipo es este?_

-OYE TÚ!

La acusación le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-PORQUÉ NO MIRAS POR DÓNDE VAS ERIZO ROJO?

-HAAAA? A QUIEN LLAMAS ERIZO ROJO ESTÚPIDO CONEJO PLAY BOY?

El chico de repente se quedó en shock.

-Ohhhhh en serio? Play boy? EHEHEHAHAHAH sé que tengo buen cuerpo y talante pero no hace falta que me digas esas cumplidos HAHAHA me voy a ruborizar si vuelves a decirme eso!- Decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza y miraba hacia abajo girando de un lado a otro en el mismo sitio.

_PERO SERÁ IDIOTAAA ESTE TIPOO! _NO ERA UN CUMPLIDO ESTÚPIDO CONEJO! QUE VIENES DE UNA FIESTA DE PIJAMAS?

El chico volvió a recuperar su cara de enfado

DE CUALQUIER FORMA ES TU CULPA! HE PERDIDO MINUTOS PRECIOSOS POR TU INEPTITUD!

ESO DE INEPTITUD NO TIENE SENTIDO EN ESTA SITUACION!

_Este tio va en serio? _pensó_-._

-Tú ERES EL ÚNICO QUE SE CHOCÓ Y SE QUEDÓ AHÍ RUBORIZANDOSE!

EN CUALQUIER CASO, SIGUE SIENDO…. ZZZZzzzzz ZZZZZZzzzzzz

_No es posible, dime que no es verdad_

Kidd se acercó más a él y efectivamente el conejo se acababa de dejar dormir.

-CÓMO SE PUEDE HABER QUEDADO DORMIDO EN UNA SITUACIÓN ASÍ Y TAN DE REPENTE!–Gritó con una vena en la frente. Lo agarró del cuello y le dio un puñetazo que lo empujó hacia atrás.

El chico se despertó del golpe y se puso tan enfadado como lo estaba el pelirrojo, fue a donde estaba este y lo agarró de la camisa y Kidd del cuello de nuevo, mientras ambos se apuntaban con un puño a la cara.

-CÓMO TE ATREVES A DARME UN PUÑETAZO PEDAZO DE IDIOTAA? QUIERES MORIRR?

-ES TU ÚNICA CULPA POR QUEDARTE DORMIDO EN UN MOMENTO ASÍ!

Estaban a punto de empezar a pelear físicamente cuando Kidd resbaló por el borde de un agujero de lo que debía ser una obra en la calle. Este cayó dentro arrastrando consigo al pelinegro.

Pero a diferencia de los otros agujeros de obras, este no tenía fondo.

Los dos chicos desaparecieron por el agujero, mientras que un gato blanco con motas marrones, sentado tranquilamente en un muro muy cerca de ahí, se había gozado todo el espectáculo.

Cuando los dos chicos desaparecieron por aquel agujero y cuando ya no había ni rastro de sus gritos, el gato sonrió de una manera en la que, de haber sido un gato normal, no hubiera podido hacer.


	2. El país de las Maravillas

Al principio, Kidd se había llevado los brazos cruzados delante de la cara por puro reflejo, con los ojos cerrados fuertemente esperando el golpe contra el suelo. Pero ese golpe no llegó. Poco a poco, fue abriendo los ojos.

Se encontró cayendo por lo que parecía ser un túnel con las paredes empapeladas con diseños de corazones, ases, picas y tréboles.

Además de eso, habían numerosos objetos flotando peligrosamente por ahí, tales como mesas, juegos de tasas, relojes, figuras, libros… hasta un piano de cola!

Los objetos se acercaban peligrosamente a Kidd y algunos llegaban a chocar con él. Todavía en alerta, miró hacia el frente.

El conejo se encontraba cayendo a la misma velocidad que él. Pero, el tenía una pose como de estar acostado de lado, mirando hacia él, con una mano aguantándose la cabeza y un pie doblado, mientras que el otro estaba recto en el "suelo" imaginario. La típica pose que pondrías para ver la tele acostado. Parecía estar tranquilo, muy relajado, como si fuera algo normal, y lo miraba con sorna.

-Qué, ¿confundido, llamita roja?- Lo miró burlonamente.

_-¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo? ¿No se pregunta dónde está? ¿No teme que algún objeto se choque contra él? ¿Y POR QUÉ SEGUÍA PONIÉNDOLE MOTES DE SU PELO? _

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?- Le preguntó.

-Mmmmmmm, gajes del oficio, supongo.-Dijo sin abrir los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Qué es esto? Y DEJA DE PONERME MOTES!

-Ohh, ¿No lo sabes?- Pregunto con cara preocupada.- He, bueno, es obvio que no lo sabes- Dijo sonriendo y negando con la cabeza. Era obvio para el conejo que Kidd no sabía nada. Sólo se estaba cachondeándose de él.

-¡ESTÚPIDO CONEJO DEJA DE HACERTE EL GRACIOSO Y CONTESTAME!-Le gritó cabreado. Cogió un libro que por ahí pasaba y lo arrojó hasta la cara del pelinegro.

Este cogió por sorpresa al conejo y se estampó contra su cara. El libro fue resbalando de esta para dejar ver su cara furiosa y enrojecida por el golpe, mientras un hilillo de sangre bajaba por su nariz.

-P…PU… PUÑETERO… FIREMAN… ¡AHORA VAS A VER!- Cogió una tetera que flotaba a su lado y se la tiró directa a la cara de Kidd, que pudo esquivarla por poco, la cual se chocó contra la pared del extraño túnel y se hizo añicos.

Este al igual le tiró una maceta con un cactus, y así siguieron peleándose, acabando por tirarse mesas, sillas, sofás y hasta el piano que tuvo la mala suerte de acercarse.

De repente y sin que Kidd se diera cuenta, llegaron al fondo del túnel, en el que se estampó, mientras que el conejo aterrizó profesionalmente.

Kidd miró al conejo.

_Ehh? ¿Pero qué? Eso son… ¿dos orejas más? ¿Y otra cola?_

Efectivamente, al conejo le habían salido dos orejas más de donde estaban las primeras, al igual que la cola. Sin embargo, seguía llevando las mismas pantuflas de antes en las manos.

-Hehehe…- Se rió de Kidd. Se estiró colocando los brazos por detrás de su cabeza y se giró para mirar a Kidd- Nos vemos, LOSER- Y con un gesto de despedida, se largó de ahí.

_Espera… ¿ A dónde… Cómo va a…?_

El conejo se sacó un frasquito del bolsillo y lo bebió. De repente este se hizo un poco más bajo que su estatura, y desapareció por una puerta que se encontraba al final de la habitación.

Se había quedado solo.

Por primera vez, se puso a observar la sala. Era una sala redonda de pared blanca, mientras que las baldosas del suelo eran negras y blancas alternándose. Era mareante mirarlas por mucho tiempo. No había nada en la sala excepto la pequeña puerta por donde salió el pelinegro y una mesa con algo encima. Kidd se acercó a esta y encontró un frasquito transparente con un líquido morado, y al lado de este una notita que decía así:

Si salir de aquí quieres

Beber de esto debes

Una vez lo hayas bebido

De aquí habrás salido

Con amor,

De parte de: Yo.

Kidd se quedó mirando el frasquito por un momento…

CRASHHhhhhhh

-¡Y UNA MIERDA ME VOY A BEBER ESTOOO! CÓMO ESPERAN QUE ME BEBA UNA COSA TAN SOSPECHOSA Y ENCIMA DE ESTE COLOR?! ME TOMAN POR IDOTA?!-Gritó con el frasquito roto en su puño mientras el líquido purpura chorreaba por este y caía por su brazo hasta llegar al codo, donde se separaba de su brazo y caían al suelo en forma de gotas.

Se acercó hasta donde estaba la pequeña puerto y empezó a dar patadas a esta hasta que la empujó fuera, y siguió dando patadas encima de esta para hacer un boquete más grande en la pared.

-Ahh… ahh… ahh… -Una vez acabó estaba sin aliento. Se agachó un poco y pasó sin dificultades por el agujero.

Una vez salió se encontró con lo que parecía ser una selva, pero con plantas más raras y exóticas. Otra cosa que le llamo la atención, es que era como si la vegetación al llegar a una altura dejaran de crecer, pues estas eran todas más bajas de lo que solían ser.

-¿Oh? Vaya vaya, que sorpresa…

Kidd se giró a ver de dónde venía la voz.

Encima de una de las ramas había un niño acostado en ella. ¿Un niño? No, no era un niño, parecía tener más edad, pero era bastante más bajo de lo que debería.

Se fijó mejor y descubrió que tenía dos orejas de gato, y una cola que se movía de un lado para otro, como un gato que observa algo interesante.

_No puede ser, él… él es…._

_¿Un cosplayer?_

-Qué sorpresa- Volvió a repetir- Se supone que te tenías que beber el frasquito de la sala. Mira lo que has hecho ahora.

-¿Ehhh… Qué he hecho?

-¿Hmmm? ¿No lo sabes? ¿No notas nada a tu alrededor?

-¿Que todo aquí es más pequeño de lo que debería ser?

-¡TLIN TLIN TLIN! ¡Bingo! ¡Has acertado! ¿Qué premio desea recoger?

_Este tío está loco… _

-¿Y ahora qué hago?

-Bueno, para empezar, deberías haberte tomado el frasquito, estaba ahí para algo ¿sabes? No era para adornar la mesa. Este mundo en el que estás ahora es más pequeño que el del que está al otro lado de la puerta, por eso te tenías que beber ese frasco, para tener un tamaño normal aquí. Sigue siendo así de descuidado y no tardaras dos horas en morir… fufufufu- Se rió.

Kidd lo miró con el ceño fruncido

_¿Quien se cree que es para hablar con tanta arrogancia?_

Bueno, pero no lo hice. Además ¿Quién iba a confiar en algo así y encima en una nota tan estúpida como aquella?

-Araaa! ¿No te gustó? Encima que me tomé la molestia de escribirte…

-¿Fuiste tú? ¿A quién se le ocurre terminar una nota con "de parte de: Yo"? Eh?

-Pues a mí.

_Es obvio que a ti…_ pensó Kidd con una vena en la frente.

-Respecto a tu primera pregunta- Siguió hablando el gato- Te puedo ayudar.

-¿Hee? ¿En serio?

El gato dio un chasquido y delante de Kidd apareció una fruta muy rara, era también de color morada, y parecía tener espirales dibujadas en ella.

-Te la tienes que comer-.

Kidd miró la fruta desconfiado.

– ¿Y cómo puedo confiar en ti?

-No puedes, fufufufu… -Se rio el gato de una manera escalofriante- Pero no te queda otro remedio que hacerlo, fufufufufu- Terminó de decirle con una mirada penetrante, con sus pupilas como agujas, que se clavaban en Kidd.

Kidd se lo terminó de pensar y decidió hacerle caso a aquel sujeto extraño. Le dio un mordisco y tragó.

-S…SABEE A MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAA-Gritó Kidd con lágrimas en los ojos- Me has engañadoo sabía que era una bromaaa!

-Fufufufufufu – Se rio el gato, mientras veía como, efectivamente le había contado a kidd, estaba recuperando su estatura normal.

-E-eh? Anda, pues era de verdad.

-Fufufu… ahora estás mucho mejor… Eustass-ya…

-Eh? Ah si, pero… EHH? ¿Cómo sabes mi apellido?-Le preguntó sorprendido?

-Eh? Ahh, simplemente lo miré en tu carnet.- Le contestó mientras elevaba una mano enseñando la cartera de Kidd.

-¿POR QUÉ TIENES MI CARTERA? ¡DEVUÉLVEMELA!

-Oh, que grosero eres, Eustass-ya, encima que te la he estado guardando todo este tiempo…

-¿Cómo me la habías estado guardando? Ha estado conmigo todo el rato.

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro. A no ser… que se me hubiera caído cuando lo del conejo y el agujero…-Dijo, más para sí que en contestación a lo del gato.

-¡Exacto! ¡Es exactamente ahí cuando te separaste de ella!

-Pero… ¿Tú estabas ahí en ese momento? Y si es así ¿Por qué estás aquí ahora?

-Hmmmmm? Que desilusión… ¿Ya no me recuerdas? Me rompes el corazón…. Eustass-ya-. Dijo con gesto dolido.

Entonces Kidd se fijó más en aquel chico. Parecía tener casi su altura, y una piel ligeramente más bronceada que la de él. Llevaba una camisa blanca de botones con un chaleco negro y pantalones y zapatos del mismo color.

Kidd se acercó unos pasos más a él, por lo que pudo fijarse mejor en el chico.

Las orejas y la cola que llevaba eran de color blanco con motitas marrones. Sus ojos eran azules grisáceos y tenía en la cara y un poco en las manos manchas de lo que parecía ser grasa negra.

_Un momento_

Kidd abrió los ojos como platos y se quedó mirando al chico.

-Fufufu… Al fin me reconoces-. El gato entonces se resbaló por el lado de atrás de la rama donde descansaba.

-¡Cuidad- ¿eh?-. Kidd le había dicho eso cuando el gato en vez de caer por detrás de la rama simplemente desapareció.

_¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está?_

De repente, notó como alguien jalaba de la parte de atrás de sus pantalones y depositaba algo en ellos.

Era el gato, que había dejado la cartera ahí, sobresaliendo la mitad de ella.

-Aquí tienes-. Le dijo, todavía detrás de Kidd, al oído y con las manos en sus hombros.

Kidd se giró de inmediato pero ahí ya no había nadie. Se cogió la cartera de detrás y la guardó en uno de sus bolsillos también de la parte de atrás.

Empezó a mirar a todos sitios a ver a donde había ido el gato.

Mas que haberse ido, haberse esfumado.

Aquello no era nor

* * *

mal_. _

_¿Quién era él? ¿Dónde estaban?_

-Por aquí, Eustass-ya-.

Kidd se giró hacia la izquierda y se lo encontró apoyado contra un árbol, con las dos manos detrás de la cabeza y un pie apoyado contra el tronco del árbol.

-Estás bastante confundido ¿verdad? Bueno, es normal, desde que estas aquí.

Pero tranquilo…- Dijo mientras se acercaba tranquilamente hasta Kidd. Cuando hubo llegado delante de él, extendió las manos y las llevó a los cachetes de Kidd, donde los agarró con los dedos pulgar e índice y tiró de ellos en forma circular– pronto te acostumbraras-. Terminó de decir con una mueca en los labios que normalmente haces cuando hablas con una mascota.

-Tú… ¡Tú eras aquel gato! ¿Verdad? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y dónde estamos?-.

-Fufufufu, sí, soy aquel gato. Yo… Mi nombre es… Trafalgar Law. En cuanto a dónde estamos…- Law bajó la cabeza de manera que solo se le podía ver la boca, la que se transformó en una sonrisa siniestra.

Justo después de eso, se desvaneció delante de Kidd, para volver a aparecer unos metros más adelante, donde elevó las manos hacia al cielo en forma de V y dijo con tono esplendoroso:

Eustass Kidd…. Bienvenido….

¡Al País de las maravillas!

* * *

Y hasta aquí el segundo cap hehe

Les gustó? =3 Espero que sí

Hasta el prox cap! =D


End file.
